


Share Your Lover

by livebynight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Vikings (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livebynight/pseuds/livebynight
Summary: Ivar is your boyfriend, but after meeting Bucky at a party, you decide you want him to join you in bed.





	Share Your Lover

From the spot on the plush bed, your eyes follow the six-foot, two-hundred-pound figure making his way back and forth in the spotless, tiled kitchen. Completely illuminated; each piece of stainless-steel appliances reflected brightly – including the hulking Vibranium-built appendage that was fixed into the man’s shoulder in place of an arm made of flesh. His metal fist clenched around a half-drunk bottle of wine while the human hand worked a piece of chocolate cake into his mouth. He moaned at the taste of it.

The three of you slipped out of the party still raging outside the lobby floor. The heat was getting to you, and the gorgeous hunk named Bucky had the appetite of a goliath. Ravaged the fridge as soon as you made it into the hotel room. Perhaps something you wouldn’t find so attractive if it was anybody else. You’d been shamelessly zeroing in on him all night, even when Ivar tried distracting you by getting handsy - slipped his hands under your dress when plenty of innocent bystanders could’ve seen.

Now, you turned to your lover, who was still nursing his glass of whiskey. A rosy blemish tinged his cheeks in a way that made you smile and lean over to him, nuzzling your nose into his neck.

“Ivar,” you murmured. He hummed in response. “I want him to join us.” You dared to kiss your way up the line of his jaw, only peering up at him when reaching his chin. His brows furrowed on a forehead still clammy from sweat, but a flush started to crawl its way down his thick neck.

“What are you…?” Ivar lay motionless against the pillows as you took the glass out of his hand and set it on the nightstand. You resumed your position at his side, sliding a hand over his belly. Three fingers slid between the buttons of his crisp blouse to tickle at his skin.

“I want him to come to bed with us,” you elaborated, putting on your best sultry voice so as to make him more malleable.

Ivar’s mouth started to turn in a lopsided grin until he realized you were being serious. Blue eyes turned wide, and his lips visibly went dry. His tongue slid out to wet them before he could speak. “No way, Y/n.”

“Please, Ivar?” You mewled with a pout. You pulled yourself halfway across his chest and ran your mouth over his earlobe. A weak spot of his – you could already sense him shiver at the feel of your warm breath teasing him. You let your tongue dart out to flick at the lobe, then dragged your lips across his cheek as you turned to look at Bucky across the room.

His massive back faced the pair of you on the bed; shoulders so large it looked like his skin-tight thermal was struggling to keep them clothed. His hair matched Ivar’s tonight, also tied up in a haphazard bun.

“Isn’t he _handsome_?” You asked Ivar, paying extra mind to rub your body into the length of his. Ivar gulped and there was no missing the way his glazed eyes took in the figure in the kitchen. “I see you thinking about it…”

“I am not.” He snapped stubbornly. But you had seen the way he looked at Bucky earlier, too. He’d never been into guys – not that you knew of, anyway. Yet the heated look in his eyes was unmistakable. Downstairs at the party, Ivar had his hand boldly stroking you through your panties – you knew he saw you licking your lips at Bucky. His head had turned to follow your gaze, finding the man staring back at you with a ferocious grin. You were surprised Ivar hadn’t gotten angry, he’d taken a sharp affectionate bite of your throat instead.

You giggled at him again and hiked your dress up to throw a leg over his lap. Your crotches settled together as you made a comfortable seat of him. Ivar’s hands were already snaking around you from reflex alone and you lowered your forehead onto his, positively eating up the way he was already tilting his mouth toward you.

“You’re not the least bit curious?” You asked. Lips just barely grazing his as you spoke. “You don’t want to see him touch me?” The apple in his throat bobbed and you gave your hips a slight wiggle. “I want to see him touch you.”

Ivar whispered your name; you could see the thought of it made him nervous, but _fuck_ , just the image of Bucky’s lips sealing against Ivar’s... You groaned, thinking you might’ve wanted to watch the two of them go at it more than you wanted to even get involved. Ivar pulled you harshly against his chest, his possessiveness pouring out of him as he kissed you.

It took half a second to lose your breath before his tongue slid beneath your upper lip; your eyes rolled into the back of your head.

“You two not starting without me, are ya’?” Bucky called from the kitchen.

Ivar tore his mouth from yours sharply enough to make you pout. “Who said _you_ were invited?”

You glared at him, but Bucky merely chuckled as he approached the bed, smiled large, baring teeth that looked as sharp as Ivar’s. A chill ran down your spine. What little of you had managed to cool down since being inside was back to heating up again.

“Kind’a thought that was implied,” Bucky retorted, then climbed onto the bed, still holding the wine bottle.

The bed was enormous, but Bucky still resembled a large beast as he scooted his way over on his knees. Thick thighs were clenched beautifully inside his jeans. Your fingers absently played with Ivar’s hair, pulling it from its knot as you watched Bucky, lip caught between your teeth.

Ivar sputtered. “If you think -”

“ _Please_ ,” Bucky interrupted smoothly. He handed you the bottle, which you graciously accepted before tilting it back and taking a healthy swig. The red wine was surprisingly sweet on your tongue; the warmth of it spread down to your belly, exacerbating the throb steadily growing between your legs. “You expect me to believe we all came up here with innocent intention?” He looked at Ivar seriously. “I want your woman. And I’d have you, too.”

A strangled gasp squeezed through your lungs; Bucky’s assertion left you breathless. You pressed your face into Ivar’s hair as Bucky settled on the bed, trapping your knee between their legs as he leaned alongside Ivar.

“C’mon, Ivar, let’s try…” you pleaded. Ivar grunted. You wouldn’t be acting so coercive if you couldn’t feel his erection already pressing against the crotch of your panties. And it wasn’t getting any softer at Bucky’s presence.

Ivar glared up at you, face entirely crimson and not because of the whiskey anymore. “I don’t want another man’s hands on you.”

You weren’t sure what you liked better, his predictable need for ownership or that he didn’t object to Bucky’s hands being on _him_.

“Why don’t you start by telling me what she likes, Ivar?” Bucky asked. Your eyes caught the glint of his metal arm as he took back the bottle of wine and set it aside, then you shivered when his hand came to rest on your neck. You were unsure what to expect but it was smooth and slightly cool; you instantly licked your lips at the feel of it. “You seem to enjoy being in charge,” Bucky continued. “I saw you looking at me, too... Maybe you’ll like seeing what I can do to her.”

You practically melted over the lap you perched on. Bucky’s dark eyes bore into yours with an unwavering heaviness that was enough to make you flinch. His lips were parted, just barely revealing the tips of his teeth while he breathed. The grip on your neck was still firm; his thumb ran circles beneath your ear until you were forced to reveal the entire length of it to him – only to feel Ivar’s hands clench around your thighs. The combination of hands forced out a moan, surprising yourself with the volume of it.

Ivar hissed in response, but whatever he was about to say was interrupted as two thick fingers secured around his chin and jerked his head to the side. Neither of you had time to register what was happening until Bucky had leaned forward and captured Ivar’s lips. His grip on your neck only tightened as he kissed him. First lightly on the bottom, then top lip… then more eagerly as he tilted his head and pried Ivar’s mouth open with his own.

Your jaw unhinged while Ivar whimpered, unsure of what to do. At first, he didn’t respond – save for his hands uselessly raking your thighs – his brows rose into his hairline and whatever noise he was about to make died in his throat when Bucky’s tongue darted out to play.

The sight of it made you squeal. You crouched over wanting to get a better look. Bucky’s hand wavered from your neck to your shoulder, coming to caress your arm. You soothed your hands into Ivar’s chest, watching their mouths begin to move together in unison. Between each open-mouthed kiss, their tongues slid along one another’s so visibly it was hypnotizing. Bucky held Ivar to him by the back of his neck, keeping him steady to kiss him harder and deeper. Ivar’s breath hitched and you could hardly resist grinding your hips down into his. It was a stark comparison – Bucky’s ruggedly unshaven face meshing so beautifully with Ivar’s smooth and unblemished one.

“ _Yes_ , Ivar,” you groaned. You took advantage of his exposed neck; Ivar moaned helplessly at the feel of your mouth and tongue on his skin while Bucky did nothing to slow his own ministrations. You nipped and sucked on his flesh until Ivar grabbed your other arm, squeezing you in such a grip you couldn’t even dare to move.

By the time they separated, they were both panting. Ivar looked positively drunk, staring at Bucky under heavy lids with an expression of awe and disbelief.

“I am not feeling very in charge,” Ivar admitted in jest. The feigned bitterness would’ve been more effective if it hadn’t been for the sight of his swollen, pink lips.

Bucky’s chuckle reverberated into the both of you. “I think you like that right now… I think she likes it, too.”

You’d still been distracted by Ivar’s skin that you gasped in surprise when Bucky’s Vibranium hand gave your arm a sharp tug. You were just barely hovering over Ivar when he claimed your lips with as much fervor as he held for your lover. Ivar’s own grip tightened in jealousy – though as Bucky’s lips melded over yours, it was hard to decipher where the jealousy could’ve been aimed at. His tongue glided into your mouth and you groaned. He tasted so sweet and new, of Ivar and wine, and just a little bit of chocolate. It was enough to turn Ivar’s growl unintelligible.

It was easy to lose oneself in Bucky; his arm had you trapped with a strength that vibrated under the surface, just the way Ivar’s did. He kissed until you could barely breathe, in a way so entrancing that if it weren’t for the joint anchor of the two men, you would’ve tipped over.

So seamlessly, he managed to tear your mouths apart and instead guided you to Ivar – who immediately responded with his hand closing around your neck. Your eyes careened back as he kissed you hungrily in a way that said -  _This is mine. Remember that_. He sucked your tongue into his mouth before raking his teeth along either side of it. You shuddered – Bucky groaned.

“I’m a little jealous of ya, doll,” Bucky remarked, brushing your hair from your face to watch better. “Your boyfriend’s got a pretty mouth.”

“Doesn’t he, though?” You murmured against the very subject.

“I am sitting - right here,” Ivar protested.

“The rest of him is pretty, too,” you added, ignoring him. Your fingers went straight for his shirt, tugging each button from its hole so sharply, they nearly ripped off. Ivar writhed beneath you, clearly still adjusting to his current predicament. A blush still filled his cheeks but it was impossible not to notice the dilation of his pupils… steadily overcoming the vibrant blue.

Bucky didn’t hesitate to join in; he helped you tug the shirt from Ivar’s pants and pull it from his body, and you groaned in unison at Ivar’s muscular torso, abs flexing with each deep breath.

“Told you…” you murmured, already molding your lips over each inch of flesh you could get at. You tugged at his belt next just as he shouted –

“ _Fuck_ ,” his voice cried out. Bucky had a fistful of his hair at the nape of his neck – tugged sharply until Ivar’s neck craned. His mouth hung opened, expression completely overtaken with shock – surprise at his own lust, all the while you could see his hardness forming a tent in his pants.

Bucky suckled at his neck with a smug grin. “Enjoying this yet, pal?”

You watched Ivar gulp as his hand clenched into the blanket. “Y-yes.”

“Good… Your girl’s getting thirsty.”

Ivar looked down, groaning at the sight of you trailing your mouth further and further down toward his pants.

“She must be handled thoroughly first.”

“Say no more.”

In a whirlwind, Bucky was sitting up and taking you into his grip, Ivar pivoted, and suddenly you were on your back with both men half on top of you. Bucky pinned your arms to the mattress, and Ivar hovered over your legs, already humming to himself as he bunched your dress up around your waist. You could do naught but smile, at a complete loss for words. The ache in your belly was becoming powerful enough to feel your own wetness seeping through your underwear. Two beautiful, shirtless men stared down at you with mischievous smiles. A strong thrill of intimidation and excitement coursed through you as you looked back and forth between them.

The pairs of hands quickly became overwhelming. Bucky worked the dress the rest of the way up your body so he could tear it off; Ivar had his fingers twisted in the band of your panties, was already pulling them down your legs. There was a quick _snap_ as Bucky proceeded to rip your bra until its remains dangled between his silver fingers. You gave a slight wiggle, naked and feeling vulnerable, skin flushing with heat as the two men eyed you up and down like they were starved.

Their mouths descended to feast. They both settled on either side of you, each leaning in to take mouthfuls of your breasts. Your back reflexively arched as you wailed at the sensation, both nipples being encased by their soft lips. One side being wonderfully chafed by Bucky’s beard, the other bitten and tugged sharply between Ivar’s teeth.

You didn’t know who to turn to, to lay out your frustrations, so you writhed between their bodies, gasping at their wandering hands.

“ _Oh_ , _Куколка_ ,” Bucky groaned. The silver glint of his arm just barely shone through your fluttering eyelashes as it slid down your body. His hand settled on the inside of your left thigh and pulled gently, spreading your legs. Ivar tore his mouth from your breast to watch, breathing becoming labored in anticipation.

“Do you want to know what this feels like?” Bucky asked, lips suddenly at the shell of your ear. His hand stroked back and forth over the inside of your thigh until it felt like you were _pooling_ between your legs. The sensation of that hand – on top of what you already felt – had you panting for more. With a vice grip, you took hold of Bucky’s shirt with one hand, dug your nails into Ivar’s back with the other.

Bucky ran his tongue behind your ear, making you shiver when he spoke. “Your boyfriend wants to watch me fuck you with it.”

You cried out in response, hips bucking upward against Bucky’s hovering hand. You nearly jumped when he dragged his palm over your sex, only to settle solidly onto your pelvis. He rubbed there, the tips of his fingers just barely pressing into your clit with each movement.

“She always this shy?” Bucky teased, giving you a chaste kiss on the cheek as he continued to rub.

A hand slid under your jaw and turned your head; you opened your eyes to find Ivar, just as he lowered his head to kiss you. You whimpered at the slight relief, Bucky still teasing you with the tips of his metal fingers. They felt so cool and smooth, unusual and familiar at the same time. You were just parting your lips when Ivar pulled away.

“Don’t be fooled,” he rasped. “Her mouth is filthy.”

Bucky chuckled to himself. His eyes stayed glued to your face, gauging your reaction when he slid his fingers through the cleft of your cunt. You were so wet, he easily glided between your lips and it was a struggle just to keep your legs from flailing at the feel of it.

“That’s it, baby,” Bucky murmured, kissing behind your ear. “You like that?”

“ _Fuck, yes_ , Bucky,” you all but wailed, rolling your hips in unison with his hand now.

“That’s more like it,” he approved. He gave your clit a light smack before stroking through your lips once more, then bent his wrist to run circles around your entrance.

You looked to Ivar in desperation, wishing to receive some semblance of comfort in him. But he was propped on his elbow, eyes unwavering on Bucky’s movements. His chest heaved as he watched.

Bucky pushed one finger inside and your breath hitched. It felt so good, you immediately wanted a second. You turned your head to face him, got halfway through a plead for more before kissing him again. His mouth was delicious reprieve from the ache in your groin; his tongue pressed into your mouth just as he withdrew his finger, then filled you with two in the next thrust.

Your kiss broke with a moan, fingers twisting into his shirt as he started to fuck you with his. He pumped slowly at first, watching each minute expression dancing on your face.

“You can do better than that.” Ivar scolded. His voice hit a low octave that sent a wave of pleasure through your stomach. You turned to him again, wrapping your arms around his torso as Bucky wordlessly took direction and shifted down the bed, settling once he could pull your leg over his shoulder. His fingers instantly pushed harder and deeper inside you, making you clench your arms around Ivar.

He moved faster than before, rubbing against your G-spot until your thighs trembled around him.

“Just like that?” He asked dryly.

Ivar grinned, watching your limbs shake. “Yes.”

Your eyes clenched shut as you felt an oncoming orgasm, and stars burst beneath your lids when Bucky’s mouth closed around your clit.

“ _Bucky_!” You all but wheezed.

His tongue was merciless – flicked rapidly over your clit while he kept up speed with his fingers. A satisfied groan reverberated into you and this time he had to pin you down to keep you on the bed.

“Look at me,” Ivar was suddenly saying.

You forced your eyes to open, wincing as Bucky continued his onslaught. You felt yourself tighten around a third finger and your mouth fell open, sobbing directly into Ivar’s face.

He wore the most infuriating little smirk – eyes glinting as he watched you fall apart by Bucky’s mouth and hand.

“I want to watch you come by another man,” Ivar murmured. “You haven’t the faintest idea what this is doing to me.”

In all your euphoria, you managed to pout. Unsure what he meant until you heard a zipper. Then he was taking your hand in his and he forced it down his pants, beneath his underwear so you could feel how hard he was. You groaned, closing your eyes as you squeezed around him, reveling in the feel of his warm flesh. He was entirely solid.

You began to stroke him in time with your hips, then remembered to keep your eyes open. Ivar was still looking down at you, lips parted, little gasps escaping him as you moved your hand around his thick cock. You were shaking again, feeling Bucky pick up his speed, mouth zeroing in on your clit until you were flailing.

Ivar worsened it – tweaked your nipple between his fingers, ran his tongue up the length of your cheek. His devious eyes were back on your face as you came hard, any scream choked down as you inhaled a harsh gasp. Tears filled your eyes as the heat in your groin flooded to the rest of your body. Hips were only stilled by the weight of Bucky’s strength. His tongue laved at you through the rest of your tremors and Ivar ran his palm over your chest and stomach, soothing your ragged body.

Save for your gasping breaths, once all was calm, Bucky rose to his knees and pulled off his shirt to reveal his magnificent torso, hair falling undone in the process. Dark locks fell upon his shoulders; his mouth and chin gleamed with your slick. The men exchanged silent communication. You released Ivar’s cock as they leaned into each other, and Bucky’s hands fastened themselves around Ivar’s throat as he kissed him. You mewled at the pair, knowing you could easily watch them forever.

They kissed deeply until Ivar’s mouth appeared as slick as Bucky’s. He licked his lips approvingly as they parted.

The pair moved quickly again; Bucky landed at your side, undoing his jeans and Ivar was pushing himself down the bed. He took hold of your legs and swiftly turned you over. There was a loud _smack_ as he brought his hand down across your ass – your gasp turned into a yelp as Bucky pulled you between his legs, his hard, _large_ cock now protruding from his pants. It was such a distraction, you were a rag doll in Ivar’s hands as he moved between your legs.

Bucky stroked himself just below your face. “You like that, you little slut?”

Ivar chuckled from behind. His hand stroked your ass, dipped between your body and the mattress to stroke the swell of your belly. “ _Hun elsker det_.”

“Then be a good little slut and put your mouth on it.”

You hadn’t even recovered from your first orgasm and simply by his words, another throb plundered in your crotch. You eyed Bucky’s cock, it was long but mostly thick, perfectly pink with a smooth tip that made your mouth water. Your tongue darted out to touch it just as you felt Ivar’s own cock pressing at your cunt.

“ _Ivar_ ,” you chided.

“He didn’t say stop, _lover_ ,” Ivar retorted. You could sense the smugness radiating from him. You were about to snap another remark when Bucky’s hand wound into your hair, grabbing tight to keep you centered.

“I didn’t.” He growled.

Your spine tingled at his dominion. Eagerly, you wrapped your fingers around his cock, satisfied to hear Bucky groan at the contact. You squeezed gently, then held the base and flicked your tongue at the tip.

“Fuckin’ tease,” Bucky hissed.

You smirked despite yourself, then wrapped your lips around his head. Bucky leaned further back with a moan, letting his own fingers massage into your scalp. You sucked him down as far as you could take him, then released him with a quiet _pop_. Your tongue swirled over the tip before taking him down again; Bucky thrust upward to your throat and you nearly gagged just as Ivar slammed his cock deep into your cunt.

Your shocked scream was entirely muffled by Bucky’s cock. Both of your hands braced yourself with his thighs as Ivar drew himself out and thrust back in with a sharp snap of his hips. _Fuck_ , you were still so sensitive; you could hardly find it in you to move as Ivar pressed as deep as he could go.

Meanwhile, Bucky gathered your hair in two hands, holding tight. He wouldn’t let you retreat this time, instead kept pressure on the back of your head to keep his fat cock stuffed in your mouth.

“That’s it,” Ivar encouraged. “I know she can take it.”

You shivered, jaw already aching from being forced open. Bucky and Ivar moved at the same time. By your hair, Bucky had all control – gave you a short pull only to thrust back inside. He kept your head completely still, fucking your mouth almost in time with Ivar fucking your pussy.

His hips smacked into yours with increasing force and speed, until every time he entered you, you were crying around Bucky’s cock. Your helplessness between them was one of the most erotic things you ever felt. Ivar’s hands pinned down your lower back, keeping a tight hold around your hips. Your legs spread in a way that kept you immobilized. And your hands could just barely keep hold of Bucky’s thighs. With each thrust from Ivar, they slipped on his jeans, and you would’ve choked yourself on Bucky’s cock if it weren’t for his hold on your hair.

“ _Eбать_ , your mouth…” Bucky moaned. “You lucky bastard.”

Ivar laughed through gasping breaths. He had set his hands on the bed so he could fuck you even harder. Every thrust was met with a grunt or shuddered breath. “ _Min_ ,” was all he said.

Bucky was thrusting faster now; his moans became louder until his hips stuttered beneath you. He finally unleashed your hair and you released his cock with a wail of relief. Drool slid from the corners from your mouth, dripped from your lips until you sucked them clean.

“ _So beautiful_ ,” he murmured, stroking your face. “Don’t stop just yet.”

Audibly gulping, you nodded and lowered your mouth back to his cock. Your jaw still needed some reprieve so you first suckled at the tip, grabbed him with one hand and stroked in time with your mouth.

“Good girl.” Bucky cooed, setting his hands aside. “How does this feel, Ivar? Watching her suck me off?”

Your heart sank and you froze – cock in hand - completely unsure how Ivar would take that. But his hand was surprisingly gentle as he trailed his fingers up your spine and over the back of your neck. You could feel his weight become heavier as he leaned onto your back. His hips stilled as he sank into you until he could go no further, just pressed into you with a pressure that sent you reeling.

“I don’t know,” Ivar said, voice somewhere behind your ear. “Part of me wants to kill you… The other part wants to pay you back in kind.” You wished you could’ve seen Ivar’s face. You could barely even see Bucky’s from this angle. “Fuck your mouth until you sputter and choke just like she is.”

Bucky eagerly sat up, weaving his hand through your hair again. “Let me come in her cunt and my mouth is yours.”

You melted between them and waited in anxious anticipation. There was a moment of consideration before Ivar retreated, pulled out of you and climbed off your back. Again, he and Bucky switched positions. You were on your back, legs fastened around Bucky’s waist, just barely adjusting to the change up when he drove his cock into you with one swift thrust. He filled you so suddenly that you screamed at the feeling, the sheer difference of taking a cock other than Ivar’s.

Bucky’s arms wrapped around your torso and he tucked his head into the nook of your neck, then increased the strength of his thrusts; hips collided into yours like a piston. His skin smacking yours echoed around the room and you struggled to keep up, shrieking in ecstasy each time he rammed into you.

You could hardly register Ivar at your side, but you reached out for him aimlessly, sobbing his name once he held onto your hand. You squeezed him tight, hissing as Bucky sunk his teeth into the swell of your breast. He was completely ravaging you and not for a moment did his strength waver; you just held on as you felt yourself rounding the corner to another orgasm. His body was heavy and solid, his muscles bulged and rippled as he moved on top of you. His shouts were muffled by the plump flesh of your breast and he sucked on your nipple, teasing with his tongue and thrusting harder and harder till finally you were screaming again. Body clenched around Bucky’s cock so spasmodic and tight that he slammed into you one last time, shouting with a volume that matched your own, spilling himself inside your cunt.

He continued to groan as he heaved to catch his breath – the two of you now covered in a thick sheen of sweat.

You felt light as a feather when Bucky eventually sidled off of you. He still panted as he crawled over Ivar, who had already busied himself with his hand around his cock.

Albeit weakly, you turned over just in time to see Bucky run his tongue up the length of _your_ Ivar’s perfect cock and swallow him whole. You turned over and cozied up at Ivar’s side, intently watching his face. He was staring down at Bucky with an intensity that made you shiver, perhaps due to being blown by a man for the first time ever. But as you heard Bucky slurp around Ivar, he threw his head back, releasing a desperate moan.

“How does it feel, Ivar?” You asked curiously. You ran your hand over his bare chest, his muscle taut as he tried to control his breathing. Ivar met your eyes with an almost pained expression, his lower lip quivering in the most adorable fashion.

He lurched toward you, both hands grasping onto your shoulders in an effort to cling you tightly to him. Just as he meant to kiss you, another moan poured through his lips. You pressed your forehead to his as he bared his teeth, smiling down at him, trying to calm him with your hands. You rubbed his chest and shoulders, rolled your fingers into his neck. You pressed feathery kisses across his forehead, glancing south to watch Bucky take him down.

Bucky made his ministrations look effortless. His metal hand held him up over Ivar’s legs, the flesh one wound around his cock, twisting while he stroked, keeping his lips locked tight around the top few inches of him. If you weren’t already swollen and sore, you could’ve touched yourself - Bucky’s mouth wrapped around Ivar’s cock was a sight to behold.

You were made distracted at the feel of Ivar’s hands. He was petting your skin, seeking your breasts to massage them in his palms. His forehead thumped on your skin above them, whimpers echoing off your chest. You couldn’t help but giggle; you’d never been able to watch him like this. Be broken down by another person till he was a sobbing mess. You clasped your hands around his face, raising his head in attempt to kiss him, but just as your mouths opened against each other, Ivar was snapping back, hissing through his teeth.

His beaded eyes stared down his torso. His hand slid through Bucky’s hair, and he made a fist around those dark locks. Bucky was working his grip around Ivar’s balls, his head was bobbing faster, and between every other stroke, you could see Ivar’s tip was so red it was nearly purple. Pre-cum seeped out of it but Bucky skillfully caught every drop each time he swallowed him down.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ivar moaned, dragging out the sound until gasping for air. His hips shot up and he thrust into Bucky’s mouth. You could see his jaw slacken, knew he was probably hitting tonsils. Ivar’s breath hitched. His fist clenched tighter into Bucky’s hair, knuckles turning white. His other hand sealed its way around your throat.

“I want -” he started to mutter, but you were already nodding, lifting your chin to give him all access to your airway. He squeezed until he heard the air struggle its way through your lungs, then released so he could watch Bucky. Again, he thrust into his mouth. This time Bucky gagged. So, Ivar did it again and again until Bucky was loudly gagging and slobbering all over his cock.

He released his hair with a satisfied grunt, then set his attention back to your throat, setting a second hand around while he bared his teeth and squeezed. Your eyes instantly rolled back as you felt your airway close. You trembled under his hold, only waning when Bucky grasped onto Ivar’s cock with his metal hand.

Ivar whined in your face; his whole body gave a violent jerk. He dropped one hand to look down with a manic tint to his eyes. They were wide, pupils blown, face and neck flushing with a rich shade of crimson as Bucky toyed with him between his smooth fingers. He stroked him with a full grip, jerking his hand faster and faster, turning Ivar into a puddle by his leave. He was oozing from his head - Bucky ran the pad of his thumb through it, then continued to rub it back and forth over its span in such quick succession that Ivar had to sit up from the pressure of it.

His mouth fell open, all sharp teeth on display, chest heaving. All the while Bucky stroked him, played and tugged with his head. Used the flesh hand to knead his balls. You were so caught up, you didn’t realize how close you were until Ivar’s hand clenched into your throat once more, cutting off your air. He howled loud enough to echo throughout the room as he came - white, hot cum shooting out in spurts. Streaking up his stomach, soaking Bucky’s hand, leaving droplets behind on each of your legs.

Bucky milked him for all he was worth. Ivar collapsed backward – his cock still throbbing, still oozing whatever was left in him out onto the base of his belly. He gasped for air, chest heaving. Eyelashes fluttering as he recovered.

“Why don’t you clean him up, sweetheart?” Bucky asked, evidently still catching his own breath. He lay down perpendicular to Ivar and you almost said ‘ _gladly_ ’ before inching your way down Ivar to lick him clean.

Ivar affectionately caressed your hair as you did so, panting breath settling down to small gasps now. You were certain he was exhausted, both mentally and physically.

“You better not be quitting on me already,” Bucky murmured suddenly, voice coming from the other side of the bed. “My stamina takes a _long_ time to wear out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope ya'll enjoyed! Xx.


End file.
